


Café del mundo

by Dynemor



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Some other idols of tsukipro are here and others are mentioned
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynemor/pseuds/Dynemor
Summary: El presidente de Tsukino productions creó un evento en donde los distintos idols de su empresa tuvieran interacción con quienes raramente la tienen.Un fic para el Secret Santa de 2020.
Kudos: 3





	Café del mundo

–Y eso sería todo por hoy.- La voz de Tsukino Mikoto dio por concluida la reunión entre todos los líderes de las diferentes unidades que se encuentran bajo su empresa.  
Cada uno de los líderes se retiró de la sala con un sobre entre sus manos, un nuevo evento sería realizado para grabar contenido que sería subido en las diferentes redes sociales.

Como de costumbre Shun al igual que Hajime volvieron juntos hacia el cuarto común que comparten Six Gravity y Procellarum, allí los 10 miembros restantes estaban esperándoles ya que no era tan típico que el presidente de la empresa llamara a todos los líderes a menos que sea alguna propuesta que los incumba a todos.

–¡Regresaron!– Avisaron tanto Koi como Kakeru impacientes por saber las novedades.

–Dejen que al menos tomen asiento.– Habló Haru acomodándose los lentes. Yoru trajo unas bebidas para ambos líderes mientras éstos tomaban asiento. Shun con un poco de incógnita levantó su sobre. –Aquí está la respuesta a su curiosidad.  
Los más jóvenes se acercaron mirando con intensidad al sobre pero Shun en vez de continuar solo lo movía viendo como los éstos lo seguían con la mirada como si de una mascota se tratase.

–No hagas eso Shun.– Comentó Hajime recibiendo una risa por parte del albino. –Tendremos un evento en conjunto con todo Tsukino productions para generar nuevo contenido en las diferentes redes sociales.

–¡¿Con todos?!– Exclamó Koi.

–Nos han divididos en grupos de dos personas los cuales fueron armados en sorteo al azar por lo que los dúos quizás puedan ser raros. El presidente lo hizo de forma de que quedaran con idols de otras unidades con las cuales no haya tanto intercambio.- Explicó Hajime.

–Y aquí tenemos los resultados de con quién estarán.– Sumó Shun volviendo a mover su sobre antes de proceder a sacar la hoja con los resultados del sorteo. Hajime hizo lo mismo, todos los miembros se reunieron alrededor de las hojas para buscar con quien estarían.

–¿Tsubasa? Siempre quise hacer algo con Solids– Comentó Arata –¿Con quien estás tu Aoi?

–Con Ren de SOARA.– Respondió el antes nombrado.

–Yo también estoy con alguien de SOARA– agregó Haru –con Morihito-san.

–Los megane quedaron juntos– You comentó –Yo quedé con Ruka de Rock Down. ¿Y tu Yoru?

–Con Kou-san de Growth. ¿Shun-san con quién estás?

–Yo he quedado con Rikka de Solids, aunque hubiera preferido pasar toda una tarde con Hajime ¡oh! Tan triste no poder estar contigo.

Hajime estiró su mano dando contra la frente de Shun alejándolo de su espacio personal aunque el albino aun siendo alejado parecía feliz. –El punto es relacionarnos con otros idols con quienes no tenemos tanto contacto Shun.

-¿A quién te ha a ti tocado Hajime?- Preguntó Haru.

-Mamoru-san de Growth- Replicó.

La variedad de personas que realmente solo se podría ver en aquella empresa incrementaba la emoción por aquel evento.

Lograr hacer concordar las agendas de diferentes grupos no era tan sencillo por lo que los días de grabaciones de cada uno de los duos eran totalmente diferente. Shun fue uno de los primeros en poder realizar el evento. Aun cuando su agenda como líder es muy apretada logró encontrar un tiempo antes del día de grabación justamente para poder hablar con Rikka sobre qué ideas podían tener en común para su tarde en conjunto. La reunión sería en el piso de SolidS ya que había muchísimas menos posibilidades de que los interrumpan.

–Buenas, buenas~– como si fuera su habitación Shun entró en la zona de descanso de SolidS.

–Bienvenido Shun-san, ¿Quieres algo de beber?– Respondió Rikka quien se encontraba detrás de la isla que separa la zona de descanso con la cocina.

–Un té no estaría mal– Respondió sentándose en la mesa.   
Aunque SolidS tuviera más que nada café ya que es la bebida que todos sus integrantes suelen elegir siempre tenían un poco de té reservado por si los integrantes de Quell vienen a pasar un rato, más que nada los tan queridos gemelos Kuga.

Dejando las dos tazas en la mesa Rikka trajo también un pequeño plato con galletas antes de tomar asiento frente a Shun.

El albino tomó un trago de su té antes de comenzar a hablar de lo que le traía allí. –Que rico té- Comentó antes de continuar. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer para el evento?– Dejando la taza en la mesa llevó su vista a la persona enfrente suyo.

Rikka quedó pensativo un momento cuando una idea cruzó su mente. -Ya sé, ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces Shun-san?

-Sí, aunque no como en mucha cantidad para evitar que Kai se queje, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Hace poco tuve una sesión de modelaje en Akihabara y estaban por abrir un nuevo café temático que va a tener pastelería de diferentes partes del mundo.

–¿De distintas partes del mundo?– La idea había dado en el clavo de los gustos del albino. –Me gusta la idea, vayamos con eso.

Ninguno de los dos había terminado su bebida y aun así ya tenían decidido qué era lo que iban a hacer para el evento, no creyeron que sería tan fácil ponerse de acuerdo.  
Luego de terminar de cerrar los detalles sobre el día de la grabación Shun se despidió diciendo que se encargaría de avisarle al staff acerca de la decisión que tomaron para ya tener todo preparado.

La grabación llegó pronto ya que ocurriría tres días después de la charla que habían tenido para definir qué harían. Ambos al tener ocupada la mañana con otros trabajos se encontraron entre ellos y con el staff en Akihabara.

-¡Shun-san, llegaste!- saludó Rikka quien ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Perdón la demora nos topamos con un pequeño embotellamiento.

-No hay problema, has llegado justo a horario para empezar a grabar.

-Me parece bien, así podemos disfrutar de las maravillas dulces que nos esperan en aquel lugar.

Dicho eso ambos se adentraron en el café temático, el lugar era amplio decorado con plantas, las paredes tenían unas maderas pintadas de forma rústica y muchas banderas de diferentes países colgaban del techo. Shun y Rikka decidieron sentarse cerca del fondo y contra el ventanal gigante que daba hacia la calle.

-Se siente como si nos encontráramos en otro país- Comentó Rikka.

-Oui Oui- Respondió Shun en francés. –Realmente parece como si no estuviéramos en Japón y la carta también está llena de opciones variadas, muchas de ellas nunca las había visto en ningún otro lugar.

-Supongo que una buena idea sería pedir alguna recomendación a quienes trabajan aquí- Dijo Rikka mientras tocaba un botón que llamaba al mesero que les atendería. Rápidamente llegó una persona a tomar su pedido.

-¿Ya saben que ordenaran?- Preguntó el mesero sacando una pequeña libreta para anotar.

-No estamos seguros hay muchas cosas del menú que no conocemos, ¿recomiendas algo?- Respondió Rikka.

-Es normal no saber qué escoger la primera vez, por eso la carta la hemos hecho desde lo más dulce hasta lo que tiene un sabor más agridulce o salado y al final de cada itém podrán encontrar la bandera del país a donde pertenece la receta. Dicho eso los ojos de Shun fueron hacia el comienzo de la hoja mientras que los de Rikka se quedaron más por la zona del medio.

-Creo que iré por la chocotorta junto con un té Kanyam- pidió Shun.

-Y yo bolo de cenoura con un café latte- agregó Rikka.

-Buenas elecciones- Respondió el mesero terminando de anotar el pedido para luego retirarse.

Un pequeño se hizo presente ya que aun luego de pedir ambos seguían viendo la carta con curiosidad. -La música aquí es muy variada, tanto en ritmo como idiomas no esperaba que ambientasen hasta en la música.– Comentó Rikka.

-La música es muy importante para hacerte sentir en otro lugar, como ahora mismo que está sonando una canción rusa, aun estando en verano la canción te hace sentir un pequeño frescor invernal- Comentó Shun haciendo unos ademanes con sus manos.

Aquel comentario le recordó una vez que Shiki le había comentado que escuchó a Shun hablar en un idioma que el líder de SolidS no supo reconocer totalmente. -Es cierto que hablas varios idiomas ¿no?

-Sí, puedo hablar japonés, inglés, alemán, francés y un poco de mandarín y ruso.

-Increíble, como mi padre es francés puedo hablarlo y también un poco de inglés gracias a lo mucho que le gusta a Shiki usarlo en sus canciones.

-Debe ser tedioso ser el líder y a la vez el compositor de las canciones de la unit, con solo pensarlo me estoy cansando.

Rikka rió. –Es verdad, pasa muchas noches en vela estresado por las fechas de entrega, aun así nunca parece querer tomar un descanse sigue así va a terminar pelado.

-Sería interesante ver a Shiki-san sin cabello- Agregó Shun riendo mientras se imaginaba aquella escena.

-Más interesante sería que pudieras verlo bailar el estribillo de LOLV-Lots of love-

-¿Shiki-san conoce la coreografía?- Preguntó sorprendido Shun.

-La ha practicado hasta saberla sin errores, le encanta.- Respondió Rikka entre risas por la reacción del albino.

Antes de continuar con su conversación el mesero se hizo presente con el pedido de ambos, agraciadamente dejó las tortas junto con las bebidas y luego de una reverencia se retiró.

-Todo se ve y huele exquisito- dijo Rikka, sus ojos mostrando un brillo ante la comida que tenía enfrente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Respondió Shun quien estaba en una situación similar.

Luego del típico “itadakimasu” ambos probaron un pedazo de sus respectivas tortas, la cara de ambos se iluminó al mismo nivel que sus ojos.

-Está delicioso, es extraño pensar que la zanahoria podría quedar tan bien en una torta junto con el chocolate- Comentó Rikka acerca de su comida.

-Te comprendo, creí que mi torta podría llegar a ser muy dulce pero no, va perfecto con el té que escogí- replicó el albino. Ambos quedaron absortos en los dulces presentes haciendo que por un momento lo que se escuchase fuese solamente la música de fondo junto al ruido de los tenedores sobre los platos. Luego de eso la conversación entre ellos se trato de los diferentes platos que habían probado en su vida que no fueran oriundos de Japón.

-Ah, siento como si mi estómago estuviera sonriendo- dijo Shun mientras Rikka a su lado sonreía asintiendo.

-Esperaba que fuera bueno por la temática pero no pensé que superaría tanto mis expectativas, además eres un compañero muy divertido para tomar el té.- comentó el pelirosado mientras salían del café ya libres del trabajo por aquel día.

-Deberíamos volver a tener una salida así, tomar el té es de mis hobbies favoritos así que mientras esté libre me apunto a toda salida.

-De acuerdo. Cuando sepa de nuevos lugares como el de recién te tendré en cuenta para invitarte a ir.

En la salida se encontraba el auto del manager de Procellarum, Kurotsuki Dai, quien había ido a recoger a Shun pero como Rikka también iba a los edificios Rikka le ofrecieron alcanzarlo por lo cual volvieron juntos. Al llegar al edificio y luego de una breve despedida cada uno volvió al piso que le corresponde.

-Buenas, buenas~- soltó con alegría Shun al entrar a la zona en común de Procellarum siendo recibido por Kai y Yoru que se encontraban descansando allí.

-Bienvenido de regreso Shun-san- saludó Yoru.

-Parece que alguien tuvo un buen día- comentó Kai al ver el buen humor de su compañero.

-Probé dulces de otra parte del mundo en un café que Rikka-san recomendó- Respondió el albino mientras tomaba asiento.

-Mientras no te hayas excedido con el azúcar está bien-

-He tenido cuidado con eso Kai, no hace falta preocuparse~. Deberíamos de ir todos hay muchas cosas que le gustarían a Rui y a los demás, podríamos también invitar a Hajime.- Agregó Shun imaginándose esa salida.

-¿Por qué presiento que Rui pediría flan pero de algún otro país?- dijo Yoru tratando de ese modo sacar el foco que Shun estaba haciendo sobre el líder de Six Gravity.

-Probablemente aunque ¡Ah! ¿Sabían que Shiki-san sabe la coreografía de LOLV?- recordó Shun cambiando drásticamente de tema.

En otro piso, mientras tomaba un café Shiki estornudó con fuerza. –Salud- se escuchó decir por parte de Rikka que estaba ingresando a la sala. –Parece que alguien se está resfriando- agregó recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su líder. –Simplemente un poco de polvo entró en mi nariz- replicó Shiki. –Pero no importa, cómo te ha ido con Shun-san ¿nada del otro mundo pasó?- Shiki tenía una buena relación con Hajime por lo cual varias veces había escuchado de todas las cosas sobrenaturales que el albino era capaz de realizar.  
-Nada extraño ocurrió, disfrutamos de postres de otros países en el nuevo café que abrieron en Akihabara, deberíamos de visitarlo junto con Tsubasa y Dai.  
-Ir a un café en vez de un bar parece más como algo que haría Quell, pero un cambio de rutina no nos vendría mal- terminó Shiki antes de darle otro trago a su café. -Organicémoslo para cuando tengamos todos el mismo día libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Aún siendo algo básico espero te haya gustado Natsuki <3 Pensar en una combinación de Rikka y Shun teniendo una tarde juntos fue super divertido.


End file.
